chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob
"SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope" is a show created by ChuckGoofDuck and is a spin-off of Chuck's previous success "Mickey & SpongeBob." The show first aired on July 6th and currently has 359 episodes. The show's main plot is the two main protagonists SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick try to save their hometown from danger by reuniting their old band 'The Buddy Trope' while overcoming the obstacles that lie in their way and trying to stop the evil Plankton from stealing the krabby patty secret formula and ruining the band's path in success. The show is currently gaining moderate success by fans and is bringing back the old comedy and general feeling that Chuck had with "Mickey & SpongeBob." The voice cast includes Layne Collins (who voices over 75 different characters), Rowan Rodriguez, Chuck Collins and Dennis Rodriguez. The show is written by Chuck and Layne, it's produced by Chuck and Layne, it's directed by Layne and edited by Rowan. The band The Buddy Trope was first founded by Eugene H. Krabs all the way back during his late Navy days where he was a captain of his own crew. During this time, Eugene thought that he would need some entertainment to cool his members down from a hard day at work, so he calls his old friends (who were also fighting during this period) Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy and asked them if they would like to visit his ship to help out. They all agreed to help and to their suprise, Eugene really wanted them to perform for his members. Mickey played guitar, Goofy played rhythmic guitar, Donald played base guitar and Eugene was drums. Their first show was a success and one of the members named Ricky pleaded them to go on tour for they were that good. Eugene liked the idea and quickly allowed Ricky to join along as Flute player. During the late 60's and early 70's Eugene and his band picked up media success all across North America. Along with all the success, Eugene thought it was time to find somebody new who could play either piano or harmonica. Sure enough they went door to door asking for a new band member but didn't find any luck. Donald stated "if the next house we go to is no luck then we'll just have to give up." They knocked on their supposed last house and found out that famous David Seville lived there along with the three chipmunks Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Eugene asked Dave which one of the chipmunks were really talented. Alvin raised his hand and replied "Hey I'm a record rubbing harmonica player, wanna hear me play?" Before he could even play, Krabs took him immediately and thanked Dave for his time. Simon and Theodore were jealous of their brother ever Photostudio 1502895310315.jpg Photostudio 1502588654467.jpg Photostudio 1502304067670.jpg Photostudio 1501854110102.jpg Photostudio 1501271522464.jpg Photostudio 1500586306102.jpg Photostudio 1500150117612.jpg Photostudio 1499974249341.jpg photostudio_1503108757464.jpg Photostudio 1503708701265.jpg Photostudio 1503332269792.jpg photostudio_1504309828214.jpg Photostudio 1505057635093.jpg Photostudio 1506263270160.jpg Photostudio 1504529527589.jpg photostudio_1506547230495.jpg photostudio_1507074470815.jpg Photostudio 1509300658129.jpg Photostudio 1508617741063.jpg Photostudio 1507766264031.jpg since. Having Alvin was a stunningly success and really blew Eugene away at the time. They toured around the world the majority of the 70's and by the early 80's, their profit of $1,028 would motivate the band to keep moving forward. During the mid 80's they went to the birdland jazz club to perform and Ernie and Bert were there to watch them perform. Ernie was next on stage and played a mighty horn section. Eugene was astonished by Ernie's abilities and told them to come along with his band. Bert wasn't sure of this and asked what was the band's name. They didn't really have a name besides people calling them Eugene's band, so Goofy came up with Buddies. Alvin thought that was cheesy and thought of the band more of a trope and thus the Buddy Trope was born. Around 1985-86, they hired an electric guitar player named Buzz Lightyear and was one of the more popular bandmates of the group. The late 80's rolled around and Krabs was getting a bit old and thus couldn't play the drums like he used to, so the band set up an audition for a new drummer. 37 people participated and one of those 37 was Animal. He was first one up and hired right after his audition. Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan were good friends with Animal and wanted to raise up their salary as soon as possible. Mike joined in as trumpet, but Sully didn't think that being in a band would help his salary anytime soon. A year after Mike joined, Sully had no other choice but to join the band as a piano player since he played piano as a child. The Krusty Krab was usually where the band would stop to sleepover etc. Squidward Tentacles was hired in the mid 90's to help out Eugene and in 1999, SpongeBob SquarePants was hired as fry cook. Eugene had a private conversation with SpongeBob about being in the band as the band's new leader. SpongeBob was so excited about hearing this that he told his best friend Patrick about it and then the two joined as the leaders of the Buddy Trope. Tigger Jr and Bartholomew were later hired as young performers for trombone and saxophone. Bartholomew's dad insisted Bartholomew to join for his dad was also a saxophonist and Tigger Jr was good friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Buzz however thought he wasn't getting enough salary and left the band after 18 years of playing (2003-2004). The band would succeed without Buzz up until January 6th, 2017 when their long time rival Plankton finally got most of their money and SpongeBob was arrested for prognostication and was sentenced for six months. While SpongeBob was in jail, Patrick and the rest decided to go their separate ways and Patrick traded in the Buddy mobile for a microphone. Six months later, SpongeBob was released and then they were tasked by Eugene to find the bandmates and to reassemble the band in order to save him from going down. New bandmates also joined along the way and the journey still continues. The band currently recorded 21 albums and 128 consecutive songs. Members SpongeBob SquarePants - Main vocals/base guitar Patrick Star - Main vocals/guitar Eugene H. Krabs - Main vocals/boss James P. Sullivan - Piano/keyboard/synth/main vocals Mickey Mouse - Guitar Animal - Drums/percussion/main vocals Mike Wazowski - Main vocals/horn/trumpet/guitar/base guitar/percussion Donald Duck - Base guitar Goofy - Rhythmic guitar Ernie - Horn/trumpet Alvin Seville - Harmonica/guitar Ricky - Flute Bartholomew - Saxophone Tigger - Percussionist Tigger Jr - Trombone Cookie Monster - Piano/keyboard/synth Marty - Guitar/main vocals Gonzo - Bugle/Windwood Kermit the Frog - Director Grover - Tuba Homer Simpson - Base guitar Jim Hanks - Accordion Mr. Munch - Keyboard/piano Tom Hanks - Acoustic guitar Squidward Tentacles - Manager/clarinet Bobby Green - Xylophone Count Von Count - Organ Scoobert Doo - Keyboard/percussion Edward Winnie "Pooh" Bear - Bongos St. Elmo - Rhythmic guitar Bert - Whistle Buzz Lightyear - Electric guitar Garfield - Xylophone Barney the Dinosaur - Maracas Douglas Monster - Sleigh bells/tambourine Jasper T. Jowles - Banjo/guitar Pasqually P. Pieplate - Drums/percussion Crusty the Cat - 'Wah wah' guitar Doobert - Cowbell Tony the Tiger - Violin Joey - Cello Woody Woodpecker - Kazoo Donkey - Vocalist Herry Monster - Vocals/keyboard Chief Pee Pee - Chief Category:Shows